<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers at Green Gables by LavernaG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430004">Strangers at Green Gables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernaG/pseuds/LavernaG'>LavernaG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assault, Danger, Pre-Season/Series 02, Rape, alternative ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernaG/pseuds/LavernaG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Anne with an 'E'". At the end of season one, two unpleasant men are coming to stay at Green Gables. What are their intentions? Two-Shot. Alternative Ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Brave and the Brutal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/gifts">Blush8657</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is not based on the books (although a better book has never seen the light of publication day), but instead on the 2017 TV series "Anne with an "E"". The series was amazing, and I really-really hope that they will continue it. Geraldine James and Amybeth McNulty are a truly convincing and wonderful pair of actors, and their work on "Anne" is just great.</p><p>The first season stopped at a teasingly interesting point, when the Cuthberts have welcomed two ruffians to stay at their house. And since there's no way to watch what is going to happen next, I made it up. So, this story takes place not long after the end of the first season. I hope it's not too awful a plot, but I'd be happy to know what you thought.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marilla Cuthbert opened the small drawer and took out her brother's gun. He had had it since they were both very young. Never had Marilla thought that Matthew could ever plan to use it to end his own life. But that was all solved now; he had come to his senses, and realized his foolishness; she had forgiven him. And Anne would never have to know.</p>
<p>Marilla trusted her brother; even after he took out a loan against Green Gables behind her back; even after he had wanted to leave her and Anne alone in this world; she still trusted him. But in spite of being certain that Matthew would never try such a thing again, Marilla was not going to leave the gun where her brother could find it.</p>
<p>With cold determination written all over her face, Marilla stormed out of the parlour, the small gun in her hands. Not quite sure yet where to hide it, she set the weapon on the dining table, and went about laying the table.</p>
<p>It came as a surprise to the woman when a young redhead burst through the front door and into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Anne? I thought you were with Diana," Marilla said, slicing the bread.</p>
<p>"I was," the girl answered happily. "But our wondrous adventure in the Woods of Spirits had to come to an untimely end when Diana was summoned away by her mother. Can I help you, Marilla?" she asked, following the woman to the dining room.</p>
<p>"You could finish laying the table," Marilla offered.</p>
<p>"What's that?" At the girl's hollow tone, Marilla turned to find Anne staring at Matthew's gun.</p>
<p>"Oh, that!" Marilla said, snatching the pistol from under the girl's nose. "I was just putting it away."</p>
<p>"This is an object of most horrible intentions." Marilla looked up at Anne to find the girl's eyes wide and theatrical. "A life can be taken from a most wonderful living being with a single cruel touch. Can you imagine that, Marilla? One moment the person is there, smiling happily at the most beautiful sky and sun, and then - poof! - they're gone!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I can imagine that," Marilla admitted in annoyance. "Although you shouldn't. Now, come and help me."</p>
<p>"Is it yours?" Anne asked, setting the plates on the table.</p>
<p>"No," Marilla answered plainly.</p>
<p>"Then does it belong to the two men that live here now?" Anne questioned before Marilla had a chance to speak on. "They are a suspicious pair, I can tell."</p>
<p>"Anne! That's not a very nice thing to say," Marilla scolded.</p>
<p>"But it's true. I've kept an eye on them, just in case there is an intriguing story behind them. It's odd, isn't it? They said they came to the island to explore, but they hardly leave Green Gables."</p>
<p>By now Marilla was staring at Anne in disbelief. The girl really did think too much about things.</p>
<p>"Well, I admit I prefer it when they are not around," Marilla said. "But then again, I've never been too fond of strangers. And we need the money they pay for staying here."</p>
<p>"I have a feeling you are talking about us," came a male voice from the door.</p>
<p>Marilla and Anne turned to see that their two guests had entered the room - Larry and Joe as they called themselves.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello," Marilla greeted them. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." And she returned to the kitchen with Anne hot on her heels.</p>
<p>"Where's Matthew?" Anne asked, standing in the doorway and watching Marilla head for the stove.</p>
<p>"He's at Rachel's," Marilla answered. "He'll be back shortly. I've asked him to call Mr. and Mrs. Lynde for lunch. With any luck they'll all be here before our guests grow impatient."</p>
<p>"So I should add two plates? For Mr. and Mrs. Lynde," Anne asked, opening the cupboard to take out the forks and knives.</p>
<p>"That's right," agreed Marilla, bending over the stove.</p>
<p>"Where are all the silver spoons?" Anne asked then, bringing the utensils to the kitchen table before taking them to the dining room.</p>
<p>"Why, they should be right there in the cupboard," Marilla answered without sparing the girl a look. "But we don't need silver spoons for lunch."</p>
<p>"I know we don't, although it would be so special to serve the lunch with silver spoons. Then we could imagine that the plates were made of the finest china, and that we'd be eating in a beautiful dining room at a glorious castle."</p>
<p>"That's enough of that," Marilla brought Anne out of her daydream. "And I don't consider my dining room by any means hideous. Now, take this on the table." She handed Anne a bowl of something or another.</p>
<p>"But the silver spoons were not in the cupboard," Anne told her, leaving the kitchen.</p>
<p>Marilla watched the girl head to the dining room table, and having taken in what she had said, hurried to the cupboard. Opening the drawers, she realized that Anne was right; the spoons were nowhere to be found. Marilla had decided not to let Anne sell them with the rest of the valuables, hoping that there wouldn't be the need to. But now that they were gone, she felt - for a brief moment - utterly helpless.</p>
<p>"Anne, do you know where they might be?" Marilla asked when Anne returned to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I don't know where they are. Truly," Anne replied, her eyes wide with honesty, and her tone certain.</p>
<p>At the sight, Marilla was painfully reminded of the time when Anne had desperately tried to tell her the truth about her brooch, and she hadn't believed her. Marilla instantly remembered that truthful expression on the girl's face, and hated herself for thinking even for a second that Anne might know anything about the spoons.</p>
<p>"Of course you don't," Marilla agreed. "Why would you."</p>
<p>"Maybe our guests know," Anne supposed, brave now that there were no doubts about her. Marilla turned to look at her incredulously. "They are a strange pair. I don't like strangers at Green Gables, do you?"</p>
<p>"I don't," Marilla admitted reluctantly. "But it's very rude to make such accusations."</p>
<p>"Then I shan't," Anne promised, carrying another bowl to the dining room.</p>
<p>This time Marilla followed her. As reluctant as she was to admit it, she shared Anne's view of the "strange pair". It couldn't hurt to ask them about the silverware, could it?</p>
<p>Once Marilla was in the doorway, Anne was by her side again. In a moment, Marilla understood what upset her about the picture in front of her. Larry and Joe were both standing next to the table, looking exactly like they always did, standing up tall with hands behind their backs. But the gun was not on the table anymore.</p>
<p>Swallowing the lump that was rising in her throat, and averting her gaze from the place on the table where she had left Matthew's gun, Marilla looked up at the men, who all of a sudden looked much scarier to her than before. "Gentlemen, we find ourselves in lack of some silverware. I'm sure you wouldn't have anything to do with that." It was a hesitant question.</p>
<p>"I think we might," replied Joe, the bearded one.</p>
<p>Marilla blinked. In this short sentence, purposefully or not, he had assured her that Anne's suspicions had been right.</p>
<p>Before Anne had a chance to say anything - which is indeed quickly - Marilla turned to run, pulling Anne with her. She heard the men's footsteps behind herself, and a pang of dread rushed through her when a strong hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her to a stop before she could reach the door.</p>
<p>"Get your hands off me!" Marilla shouted, disdain written clearly all over her face.</p>
<p>"You miserable, vile creatures, let go of her!" Anne added fiercely, following the men who dragged Marilla back into the dining room and towards the stairs.</p>
<p>"We didn't actually strike gold with this house; there isn't much to steal," Joe said, his voice more taunting than ever. "But we can still use the old lady in our advantage." He grinned a most wicked grin at Marilla.</p>
<p>Larry had by now taken hold of both Marilla's arms, pulling her quite successfully to the staircase.</p>
<p>Anne dashed forward, grabbing on to Larry's arm and trying to make him let go of Marilla. Joe pulled the girl away, gave her a hard blow in the chest, and pushed Anne away, so she fell on the floor.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare touch her!" Marilla shouted, trying to yank herself free. "She's just a child. Anne! Stay away!"</p>
<p>But regardless to her cries, Anne tried one more time to free Marilla. This time she was greeted with a simple strong push and a gun aimed at her face. Marilla shrieked.</p>
<p>"Do as the old woman says," Joe said in the silence that the sight of the gun had caused to settle upon them for a moment. "Stay back, girl, this is not about you."</p>
<p>No matter how bad Anne wanted to reply - and she had a lot to say - the gun in front of her face and the fearful Marilla behind Joe willed her to keep silent.</p>
<p>When Joe realized that the girl was not about to answer, he turned and told his friend, "Take her upstairs." And Larry started to guide the struggling Marilla upstairs.</p>
<p>"No! Please, don't do this, gentlemen!" Marilla pleaded with the men, but her words were left unanswered.</p>
<p>Anne stood still, rooted to the ground, for a couple of moments. She heard Marilla's shaking voice. She heard her trip over her long brown skirt thrice on her way upstairs.</p>
<p>And suddenly Anne was alive again. Images of heroic knights and courageous heroines rushed through her mind as she took a large knife and a kettle of boiling water from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Rushing upstairs as quickly as she could with the hot kettle in her hands, Anne heard Joe's voice say, "The girl's room is the closest."</p>
<p>"No-no! Don't! Please!" Marilla cried when Larry pulled her towards the door.</p>
<p>A terrible shout suddenly came from Joe who had been poured over with boiling water. This slowed down Larry and quieted Marilla for the moment. Joe turned around to find the culprit, only to gain a blow at his face with the hot kettle.</p>
<p>"Anne!" Marilla cried, not quite sure whether in relief or fear.</p>
<p>Thanks to the blow from Anne, Joe crashed to the floor quite like Anne had a little while before downstairs. The gun fell from his hand, but before Anne could reach it, Larry had taken hold of her.</p>
<p>Now free, Marilla didn't stop to think of her own safety, but instead pulled at Larry's arm, hoping to make him leave her girl alone.</p>
<p>"Let go of her!" Marilla's voice sounded angrier to Anne than she had ever heard before, not a trace left of the fear her tone had held only moments ago.</p>
<p>Larry turned to give Marilla a sharp slap across the face, sending the woman tumbling backwards. Paying no attention to Marilla's pained shriek, Larry turned to regain his hold on Anne. In the end it was Anne who made Larry pull away with a deep cut in his hand.</p>
<p>The next moment the familiar sound of the gate of Green Gables' opening reached Marilla's ears. A quick decision made Marilla turn and rush into Anne's room. With force quite unnatural to her, she opened the window, and leaned out to shout, "Help!" She repeated her call for three more times to make sure she was heard, and was relieved to see three quickly approaching figures.</p>
<p>Marilla returned to the hall just as fast as she had left it, only this time she found Anne struggling in the two men's arms. Before she could approach, Marilla had a glimpse of the gun in the middle of the struggle. When the shot sounded, two female shrieks followed shortly.</p>
<p>The next moment Larry sank to the floor, clasping his hands to his leg; and Anne saw the opportunity to hit Joe's hand, so that the gun fell out of his hand and down the stairs.</p>
<p>As soon as the gun was out of sight, two men came into sight. Taking in the scene quickly, Matthew and Thomas Lynde took the situation under their control.</p>
<p>Anne jumped over Larry's outstretched leg and crushed into Marilla, putting her arms around her. Quicker than ever before Marilla returned the embrace.</p>
<p>Relief flooded over Marilla, holding Anne in her arms again, safe and sound. The girl's face was pressed against her chest, and Marilla realized with surprise that she felt her blouse get slightly wet.</p>
<p>"Anne?" Marilla asked softly.</p>
<p>"Tears are so silly," replied Anne without raising her head. "They're such small drops of water, yet they're bigger than any words I know. They express such unbearable sadness. But I am not sad now; I don't understand why I'm crying."</p>
<p>With considerably less difficulty than at the first times, Marilla caressed the girl's head fondly.</p>
<p>"Sometimes tears can also express uppermost relief and happiness," explained Marilla, paying no mind to the single tear that managed to escape her eye.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Those bastards!" Rachel commented on Anne's story. She paid no attention to the disapproving look Marilla sent her way, and set a cup of tea in front of her. "Thomas and Matthew are taking them away to Charlottetown. I packed them their lunch while you two were tidying yourselves."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Marilla said, taking her cup of tea.</p>
<p>Both her and Anne had been quite a sight after the awful scene. One of Anne's plaits had come undone, and some of Marilla's hair had escaped its usual knot. Anne's dress had gotten a bit wet - it was not easy to aim perfectly at a struggling man - and her face was flushed. Marilla had found a little tear in her blouse and had had to change also. She was still as white as a sheet, and her hands were shaking when she took her cup.</p>
<p>"What a brave girl you are, Anne," Rachel said as she sat down at the table. Anne beamed at her.</p>
<p>"I've had many great adventures in my daydreams and stories. All it takes is to believe in yourself, and to imagine that you can succeed. Then you actually can. Although I must admit it's not so much fun in reality as I thought it would be. Those men were really scary. I'm glad we will never have to know what they were planning to do to Marilla."</p>
<p>Marilla and Rachel exchanged a look.</p>
<p>"It must have been something extremely horrible," Anne supposed. "I don't even want to imagine it."</p>
<p>"Well, that's something new," Rachel noted, trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere in the room. Marilla was staring absently into her cup.</p>
<p>"I think they were planning some terrible torture," Anne said, her tone more dramatic than fearful. "I don't know what else would have upset Marilla so much. Now that I come to think of it, you knew what they were planning to do, Marilla, didn't you? I've never seen you so distraught. Did you know what they were going to do?"</p>
<p>Marilla's head snapped up, and she stared at Anne, deciding what to say.</p>
<p>"You ought not to think about such things, child," Rachel interfered quickly. "How could she have known?"</p>
<p>"I did," Marilla answered Anne, looking away again.</p>
<p>Rachel sighed in surrender. "I tried," she told Marilla apologetically.</p>
<p>"You knew, too?" asked Anne, confused. "But how? You were not even here. Why don't I understand?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps you will once you're older," Rachel replied.</p>
<p>"I hope you won't," Marilla added. "Don't let's talk about it anymore," she continued, taking Anne's hand. "You're my hero, Anne. And we're both safe now; that's what matters." Turning to Rachel she said, "I hope Matthew and Thomas won't have any trouble with them on their way."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they won't," Rachel assured her. "And when they get back I should expect all of Avonlea to be at your doorstep, waiting to hear all about it."</p>
<p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Damage the Strong One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an alternative ending to the story and picks up in the middle of the previous chapter. If you're sensitive towards violence and angst, don't read this chapter! If you know me in real life, do not read this either!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear Blush8657, thank you for showing me that writing angst is completely OK and that there's at least someone out there interested in reading it. This one's for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The girl's room is the closest."</p>
<p>"No-no! Don't! Please!" Marilla cried when Larry pulled her towards the door.</p>
<p>A terrible shout suddenly came from Joe, half of whose body had just been poured over with boiling water. This slowed down Larry and quieted Marilla for the moment. Joe turned around to find the culprit, only to gain a blow at his face with the hot kettle.</p>
<p>"Anne!" Marilla cried, not quite sure whether in relief or fear.</p>
<p>Thanks to the blow from Anne, Joe crashed to the floor quite like Anne had a little while before downstairs. The gun fell from his hand, but before Anne could reach it, Larry had taken hold of her. He started swiftly forward, backing the struggling girl to the stairs.</p>
<p>Now free, Marilla didn't stop to think of her own safety, but instead pulled at Larry's arm, hoping to make him leave her girl alone.</p>
<p>"Let go of her!" Marilla's voice sounded angrier to Anne than she had ever heard it before, not a trace left of the fear her tone had held only moments ago.</p>
<p>Larry turned to give Marilla a sharp slap across the face, sending the woman tumbling backwards. Paying no attention to Marilla's pained shriek, Larry turned to regain his hold on Anne. The knife in her hand would have posed a threat if he hadn't been so much stronger than her. With one firm movement he pushed the girl away from himself and down the stairs.</p>
<p>Marilla screamed her little girl's name and started forward, only to be caught by the waist by Joe, who had regained his strength by now. Enraged and frightened, Marilla started scratching his arms until Larry caught her wrists and pulled them away from their task.</p>
<p>She couldn't hear a sound from downstairs any more and her heart ached for Anne. The two men dragged her towards the East gable room and she tried once more to reason with them, "Please, gentlemen! Don't do this to me." At this point she was cut off by her own gasp when Joe kicked open the door to Anne's room. "I-I'm just an old maid; you don't want to-"</p>
<p>She couldn't finish because she was thrown onto the bed and her head hit hard against the headboard. A moment later Marilla was already trying to prop herself up on her elbows, but Larry's hands landed roughly on her shoulders and pushed her down again. She felt completely helpless, trying to turn away from the two men towering over her but being unable to move. Joe was already rummaging under her skirts. Marilla tried to kick him off of her but he managed to pin her legs down with his knee.</p>
<p>Marilla felt her heart thumping, sweat gathering on her skin, a terrified hollow feeling in her stomach. When Joe's shameless hands touched her tender skin, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed. "Oh God, help me! Please help me!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anne lay sprawled on the lowest steps of the staircase, staring at the faraway ceiling and came to the conclusion that she wasn't hurt too bad. Everything moved; there would be nothing but a few bruises, except for her left hand that had a minor burn on it. She realized it was very quiet in the house—all too quiet. And suddenly it came—a blood-curdling, unearthly scream from upstairs. Anne was horrified to recognize the voice as Marilla's. Her always lively imagination failed her for the first time in her life and she didn't dare think of what Larry and Joe were doing to her. Anne stared at the ceiling and the walls, and her ears caught Marilla's pained sobs and tortured shrieks, mixed with the men's eerie laughter and grunts.</p>
<p>After a minute or two, a high-pitched, "Stop!" seemed to inject new life into Anne. She scrambled up from the bottom of the stairs, and leaving the horrible sounds behind, dashed out of the house, leaving the kitchen door open behind her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Barrys were having their afternoon tea in their lovely sunlit sitting room and discussing—at least on the female part—the latest hat fashions in Paris when a scrawny out-of-breath redhead burst through their front door and ran into the room. Four pairs of snooty eyes looked at her in surprise.</p>
<p>Anne had prepared grand words for her plea of help on her way running to the Barrys'; now, however, her head was empty again. She could see each family member's lips moving but it was only Diana's, "Are you hurt, Anne?" that finally reached her. Anne shook her head vigorously.</p>
<p>"Marilla!" she exclaimed abruptly. "There are two men at Green Gables and they're hurting Marilla!"</p>
<p>The three female Barrys gasped, but William Barry had no time for such luxuries. He threw his newspaper onto the floor and hurried out of the house to get his horse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marilla stared blankly at the plain white wall next to the bed. The bed and her body had stopped rocking a couple of minutes before. Although she was alone, she thought she could still feel a man's weight on her body, two pairs of hands roughly feeling every inch of her. A dull ache filled her body from the stomach to her knees. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, the sickening sweet taste of blood seeped in slowly from her cut lip. Her face was streaked with tears but she had no strength to wipe them away.</p>
<p>She felt filthy and numb. After the painful and brutal tortures the men had exercised on her, Marilla's body had gone completely limp. They had prodded her, rolled her over, toyed with her and beat on her. She had cried all through the horrible scene; now her breath came in short shallow gasps.</p>
<p>She wasn't entirely aware of her own hands slowly dragging themselves across the bed and pulling the remains of her ripped blouse back into place to cover her naked bosom; she had no idea where her corset could be, nor did she care much at this moment. She pushed her skirt down over her damp thighs. Her fingers brushed against something wet, and without even looking, she knew it to be blood. A new miserable sob climbed up her throat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anne and William Barry arrived at Green Gables in time to see three figures approaching the house—Rachel and Thomas Lynde and Matthew. The three of them were surprised to see them and Rachel Lynde was intent on telling them so, too, but Anne was—as always—quicker to open her mouth. She jumped off Mr. Barry's horse the moment it came to a stop in front of the house, and declared, "Marilla is hurt!"</p>
<p>It's difficult to believe that five people could manage to fit in through the kitchen door all at once, but they did. Anne, of course, was the nimblest of them all and dashed through the house before the men had had a chance to question her for further details. Rachel was hot on her heels and climbed the stairs behind the girl with remarkable speed.</p>
<p>Anne ran into her room and came to a halt the moment she laid eyes on the woman lying in her bed. Rachel rushed inside after her and her hand flew up to her mouth when she gasped, "Oh, my lord..."</p>
<p>Her best friend was lying on the bed in disarray. Her clothes barely managed to cover the important parts of her body; her corset was lying on the floor by the window. Marilla looked flushed and sweaty; her hair flowed over the covers in grey tangles. A few bright red streaks ran down her half-covered thighs, and she looked too weak to conceal them from their view. Marilla's head was turned to the side, away from them, but her eyes were wide open.</p>
<p>For once it was Rachel who managed to gather her wits first, and she spoke rather harshly, "Out, Anne!" The girl jumped and looked at her with her big frightened eyes. "Go and make some hot water for Marilla. She'll want to get cleaned up. And send the men out to catch these-these..." She couldn't find the right words to even begin to describe the way she was feeling about the men responsible for the sight at hand, but it wasn't necessary—Anne was already down the hall and out of sight.</p>
<p>Rachel approached the bed quickly. "Oh, my darling," she said softly and reached out a hand to touch Marilla's arm. The latter flinched at her touch, but Rachel didn't back down. She couldn't begin to imagine what her friend must have been feeling, but it broke her heart to see her like this and to know what must have transpired.</p>
<p>"They're gone now," Rachel said gently, unable to think of anything that could ease her friend's pain—she doubted, actually, that such a thing existed. She waited and watched Marilla slowly turn her head to look at her. Her eyes were red from crying, glassy with fright, and Rachel had to fight back a startled sob of sorrow. She had never come into contact with anyone so badly hurt, and it made her uncharacteristically indecisive, not to mention uneasy.</p>
<p>She held out her hands in an offer of help. "Come on now," she said, and even to herself her voice sounded unnaturally gentle. "Let's get you out of here and washed up." It took Marilla longer than Rachel would have thought to comprehend the meaning of her words. Eventually Marilla started to rise, her legs swung down over the edge of the bed. Encouraged by the positive response, Rachel took her by the arms and arduously pulled the other woman up on her feet. "That's it, dear."</p>
<p>Marilla's skirt fell back into place, her hair was still tousled. Rachel took her place at her friend's side and reached an arm around her to better steer her out of the gable room. Only now did she notice Marilla was shivering violently. When they started to walk, Marilla fell heavily against Rachel and her hand gripped Rachel's tightly. Rachel sent a last glance at the bloodied spot on the bed and shuddered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anne was drumming her fingers on the kitchen table restlessly when Mrs. Barry knocked on the kitchen door, and Diana pushed it open without waiting for an invitation. Anne jumped up and went to greet them; Diana caught her in her embrace.</p>
<p>"Oh, Diana, it was horrible!" Anne wailed. "The most appalling thing you could ever imagine! No, you couldn't even imagine it!"</p>
<p>Eliza, who did not relish the thought of the orphan girl sharing the details of the Cuthberts' latest tragedy with her daughter, quickly cut in, "Where is Mr. Barry?"</p>
<p>"He went after Joe and Larry with Mr. Lynde and Matthew," Anne replied, her face still pressed against Diana's hair. "They'd already escaped before we got back here."</p>
<p>Eliza gave a short, unnoticeable sigh of relief. So the girl hadn't exactly seen everything. She set the basket she'd brought along on the kitchen table and scanned the house quickly. "And where is Marilla?"</p>
<p>Anne finally let go of Diana and sniffed. "Mrs. Lynde is helping her get washed up."</p>
<p>As if on cue they heard a sound from the dining room and witnessed a slightly disarranged and very pale Rachel Lynde guiding a shaky Marilla to a chair at the dining table. The girls remained in the kitchen while Eliza walked over. Rachel greeted her with an acknowledging nod but Marilla kept her eyes fixed on the tablecloth. She looked terribly weary and sick. She'd stopped crying by now but nevertheless looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. Rachel had found her a new blouse and skirt to wear; it didn't take much to notice she'd been in too much pain to squeeze into her corset. Her hair was hanging loose but was unable to cover the vibrant bruise under her left eye.</p>
<p>Eliza did her best not to stare and brought forward some little bottles she'd brought along from home. "I-I thought these could be of help." She placed them on the table. "They're very good ointments all the way from England. They're good for… tender skin."</p>
<p>Marilla gave a sharp hiss, squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her teeth and turned her head away. Rachel hurried over to put her arms around her and pull her close to herself. Eliza and the girls watched, astounded, as Marilla clung on to her friend while Rachel whispered soothing words against the side of her head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thomas Lynde took immense pleasure in pushing the two tied up crooks into the county attorney's house—the closest thing Avonlea had to a police station. William Barry looked rather grim as he lead the small party to their local official's office. Matthew stepped in last. He was rather disheartened. Not only didn't tying the two scoundrels up and having them run behind their horses prove to be as satisfying as he'd hoped, he also felt fairly responsible for everything that had happened that day.</p>
<p>If he hadn't taken out that loan against Green Gables, the two men would never have had to come and stay with them. If he had taken a buggy to fetch the Lyndes, he'd have been back sooner. If he had sent Anne to fetch them instead, he could have protected his sister himself. He hadn't had a chance to ask what kind of shape Marilla was in before he'd left Green Gables, and he dreaded going back.</p>
<p>He was only partly listening to William explain the situation to the county attorney. It wasn't until the official turned his way and very hesitantly asked, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cuthbert, but isn't your sister… Well, about your age?" that he finally emerged from his morbid thoughts.</p>
<p>"Aye, but a maid," the bearded crook snickered. And with a toothy grin his mate added, "Until today."</p>
<p>Matthew felt an uncharacteristic anger building up inside him and he calculated whether it would hurt him or the crook more if he were to hit one of them over the head. Thomas Lynde placed a calming hand on his arm, probably sensing his friend's furious train of thought.</p>
<p>It seemed unreal that anything quite so awful could happen to them. Marilla was one of the strongest and most prim women Matthew knew. He didn't know if he'd be relieved or horrified if he were to come home and find her going about the chores as if nothing had happened. However, neither could he imagine what he would do if he were to find her an emotional wreck. The lack of knowledge gnawed at him painfully. Poor Anne didn't deserve to witness such things either.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was dinnertime when Matthew finally got home. He was greeted by a distraught Anne, who ran into his arms and refused to let go for a long while, and a stern Rachel Lynde, who had evidently taken charge of the household for the day. She served Matthew a plentiful dinner and the man was immensely grateful for it. He took off his coat but hesitated before heading into the dining room.</p>
<p>"How is, uh… How is Marilla?" It felt almost like a crime to break the silence.</p>
<p>Rachel gave him a sorrowful look and nodded towards the dining room. "I've never seen anything the likes of this," she said quietly. "Go on and have your dinner; she won't notice you."</p>
<p>Matthew was confused at the woman's words but ventured into the dining room. Before he could reach the table and the source of the delicious smell that had caused his stomach to rumble, his eyes were drawn to the lean figure sitting by the fireplace. Marilla had wrapped her arms around her and was rocking herself back and forth slowly, her eyes fixed on the flames in the fireplace. From where he was standing Matthew couldn't see the marks the men had left on her face, but the sight alarmed him nonetheless. Keeping Rachel's words in mind, he took his seat at the table; Marilla gave no indication of being aware he was in the room.</p>
<p>The meal passed in silence. Anne had already had her dinner with Mrs. Lynde and now sat at the table with Matthew, observing him and inadvertently making him feel a tad uncomfortable. She was obviously bursting with questions, but the solemn silence in the house seemed to be holding her back from asking them out loud. Matthew ate unhurriedly; as much as he'd disliked being left in the dark, as long as he didn't know everything he could tell himself that the situation was not as bad as it seemed to be.</p>
<p>Anne volunteered silently to clean up after him. Rachel left soon after with a promise to check on them the next afternoon and a dozen instructions for Anne to take care of the household should Marilla not feel up to it, and also to take care of Marilla herself. Always eager to please, Anne remained on the porch, reciting her directions to her retreating neighbour.</p>
<p>Hesitantly Matthew walked over to the fireplace and pulled a chair close to his sister's. Still Marilla did not acknowledge him. He didn't think he'd ever felt so timid about addressing Marilla; he sat down silently and for about a minute or so tried to make his sister look at him by staring at her averted eyes. Needless to say, he was unsuccessful, so he leant forward and reached out to ever so gently pry Marilla's fingers from their iron hold on her own upper arms.</p>
<p>Marilla started and looked up at him with feverish fright. Every weary line in her face screamed of a violent injustice done to her. Matthew felt terrible cold dread clenching his heart. The despondent look in Marilla's eyes made it impossible to hope that things were better than what they'd seemed to be. The horrible afternoon was as real as Marilla's hands that suddenly gripped his tightly. He could see that she was trying to force her expression into a collected one, either to convince her brother or herself that she was all right—naturally, she didn't succeed.</p>
<p>Matthew felt afraid suddenly that anything he might say could hurt his sister even further. What did one say to someone as badly hurt as Marilla was now? "Well now, how are you feeling, Marilla?" He chided himself in his head for sounding so unconcerned.</p>
<p>But oddly enough, he witnessed a subtle change in Marilla's expression. No one had spoken to her so calmly and levelly all day. It was a pleasant surprise to the woman to recognize her brother's steady demeanour—finally something that hadn't changed drastically since the afternoon.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and released it slowly. Her brows furrowed in thought as she attempted to put her feelings in some sort of order, into some comprehensive words. "I ache all over," she finally uttered. She didn't sound like herself at all; her voice was low and constantly broke as she spoke. "I keep seeing all of it over and over again. I can't get it out of my head. What they did to me… I've never… I've never been so scared in all my life. And I feel… filthy." She shuddered and tried to pull her hands away from Matthew's grip but he didn't release them. As much as he wanted to be kind to his sister, he didn't want her to shut herself away again. "And hungry. But I can't eat anything. Perhaps in the morning… Everyone has been so kind, especially Rachel. But I just want to be left alone."</p>
<p>Matthew felt it was a significant improvement not only from her eerie behaviour of this evening but from her usual reserve as well. Marilla never spoke of her feelings. She always stuck to silence and doing what she felt like without giving a lengthy explanation as to why she was doing it. Matthew nodded his head patiently as he listened.</p>
<p>"No," Marilla continued. "I don't… I don't want to be alone. I don't know what I want or-or… Or if I'll ever… feel better." She clenched her teeth and started blinking her eyes rapidly; and Matthew took that as a sign to intervene.</p>
<p>"Well now, I think it will take some time," he said gently, "maybe a lot of time. But if I know anything it's that you are strong and you are lively, and you will not stay down for long. Now, heaven knows it won't be easy for you. But I can promise you that Anne and I—we'll help you in any way we can."</p>
<p>Tears welled up in Marilla's eyes and she squeezed her brother's hands, unable to voice her gratitude for his support.</p>
<p>"I don't know if you want to hear this," he continued after a momentary pause, "but Larry and Joe will be put on the first train to Charlottetown in the morning. The police are going to pick them up at the station." Although he knew it was fairly irrelevant at the moment, he added, "I brought back our silverware." And he thought he could see the beginning of a small smile tugging at Marilla's lips.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anne had seen her adoptive parents conversing quietly by the fireplace and slipped upstairs, unnoticed. She was completely shaken by the day's events, although definitely not as much as Marilla was. She was also rather frustrated at the fact that everyone seemed to know exactly what Larry and Joe had done to Marilla in her gable room, while she'd been the only one near this place and she had no idea. Mrs. Lynde had told her curtly that perhaps she'd understand when she was older, to which Mrs. Barry had replied that she certainly hoped not.</p>
<p>Anne tried not to allow her vivid imagination to conjure up possible scenarios as she undressed for the night. As she combed her bright red hair, her eyes caught sight of the bed in the mirror and she suddenly realized she didn't want to sleep there. She'd changed the sheets and she had decided to do the laundry the next day, whether Marilla felt up to helping or not. But the bed upon which the older woman had been tortured still looked uninviting.</p>
<p>After Anne had said her prayers, remembering to thank God for sparing Marilla's life and to ask him to heal her quickly—and to have someone hurt Larry and Joe in the near future—, she sat in the chair by her window for a long while, unable to climb under the covers. She had already blown off her candle and now regretted it. Looking out at the big cherry tree she wondered if Marilla could sleep at all tonight.</p>
<p>She knew it wasn't one of her brightest ideas since Marilla was a very private woman; nevertheless, Anne crossed her room and stepped out into the dark hallway. She made her way to the other end of the hall without making a sound and very carefully knocked on the door to Marilla's bedroom. She received no answer but since she'd already come over, she saw no reason to turn back now.</p>
<p>Anne pushed the door open and entered hesitantly, preparing herself for a reprimand from Marilla for invading her privacy. The woman in question was standing close to her bed and turned her way with a start; she lowered her hand from the bruise Anne knew was under her eye. In the dim candlelight it was nearly impossible to tell that something was amiss about Marilla, and the way she spoke Anne's name in that questioning manner she often used caused the girl to think perhaps Marilla would get over today's horrors sooner than they'd all thought.</p>
<p>Anne closed the door and stepped forward, into the small ring of light. Wringing her hands in front of her, she said, "Marilla, I wanted to… No, I need to know; how are you?" The two of them hadn't spoken since that afternoon and it had been terribly painful for Anne to see her dear Marilla suffering without being able to help any.</p>
<p>"I will be better soon," Marilla told her and there was an almost convincing cheeriness in her tone. "Don't you worry about me. I won't be showing my face in Avonlea for a few weeks now, that's for sure and certain. But I've heard time heals everything, doesn't it? And what about you, Anne?" she changed the subject swiftly. "I never got a chance to ask if they hurt you."</p>
<p>Anne shook her head quickly. "No. Except for a few bruises I found on my back from the fall I'm all right," she assured her, but she felt she'd left something very important unsaid. "I… I'm sorry, Marilla."</p>
<p>"What ever for?" Marilla asked, surprised.</p>
<p>"I tried to stop them," Anne explained and felt her eyes filling with tears. This thought had been weighing on her ever since she'd heard that first unforgettable horrifying scream. "I tried to hold them back but you saw… They were so much stronger than either one of us and I couldn't… I just…"</p>
<p>She couldn't finish because, astounded, Marilla stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her little girl. "There-there now, Anne," she said tenderly as two lean arms wound around her body. "You mustn't blame yourself for any of this. You were very brave today, and very resourceful."</p>
<p>"But if I hadn't told you that the silverware was missing in the first place…"</p>
<p>"I doubt that would have made any difference," Marilla pointed out gravely.</p>
<p>Anne pressed her face against Marilla's nightgown and inhaled her familiar pleasant scent. The reversal of their roles as compared to the rest of the day felt refreshingly natural. It was amazing how in spite of everything she'd been through Marilla was still readily eager to comfort her child. Anne had wondered for so long what having a mother would be like.</p>
<p>"I can't sleep in my bed," she confessed after a lengthy silence. Marilla's hand that had been caressing her head came to a halt. "It's so grim. The girls at school have told me that when they were little and couldn't sleep, their mothers would let them sleep in their room." She made a significant pause there.</p>
<p>Marilla looked down at her incredulously. Anne could tell she wanted to call such notions fiddlesticks, but, oddly enough, she didn't. Instead in a small voice she said, "All right. But just for the night."</p>
<p>Anne couldn't help gaping at the woman as she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers aside for the two of them. This new and gentle kindness was astonishing. Anne didn't dare marvel at it for too long, however, lest Marilla change her mind. She climbed into bed happily and watched Marilla blow out the candle.</p>
<p>Anne didn't think Marilla had shared a bed with anyone since her childhood, so as silence fell over them she tried not to make any sudden movements that could possibly startle her. She wondered briefly if being a grown-up meant not crying oneself to sleep, because she certainly would have if someone had hurt her nearly as much as Marilla had been hurt today. The latter, however, was completely peaceful.</p>
<p>She also wondered if it was possible to hear people's thoughts, because when she still hadn't fallen asleep after a long while, Marilla's voice told her quietly, "Good night, Anne."</p>
<p>"Good night," Anne returned zealously and remembered to close her eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marilla placed her purchases in her handbasket and thanked the shop owner. This was the first time she'd been away from Green Gables in four weeks. Her body had healed from their boarders' attack but she didn't fancy staying out for any longer than was necessary. Since it had been the Lyndes and the Barrys who had helped her out of her situation, she was convinced everyone in Avonlea had to be aware of her terrible misfortune by now—and she didn't want their pity or their scorn.</p>
<p>She had hoped to be on her way without attracting too much attention to herself. That was not to be, apparently, as Mrs. Andrews approached her at the door of the town shop. "Oh, Ms. Cuthbert, I hope you're feeling better now?" she said in her casual unconcerned tone.</p>
<p>Marilla detected an unusual lack of contempt in her voice but nevertheless found herself at a loss for words. Her bruises had healed, yes, but how was one expected to heal mentally from such a harrowing experience? And in just a few weeks, too.</p>
<p>It was Eliza Barry who eventually came to her aid. Marilla had seen her in the shop but had tried to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment. "There you are, Marilla!" she said cheerily and glanced briefly at Mrs. Andrews' haughty face. "I say, that must have been some cold. But Anne told me you're much better these days."</p>
<p>Marilla gaped at her. "Cold?" she asked thinly.</p>
<p>"Yes," Eliza assured her, linking arms with the dumbfounded Cuthbert. "Rachel Lynde told everyone you'd caught a frightful cold working the field on that dreadfully windy Wednesday and that you haven't been out of the house ever since."</p>
<p>When realization finally dawned, Marilla gave a sigh of immense relief. "That's right," she agreed with a faint smile. "But I'm all right now." Mrs. Andrews gave the two of them a polite nod and ventured farther into the shop.</p>
<p>Once they were out in the street and away from prying ears, Marilla turned to Eliza and quietly said, "Thank you, Eliza."</p>
<p>"It's not me you ought to thank," Mrs. Barry replied. "It was Anne and Mrs. Lynde who made up the story." She patted Marilla's hand. "Not a word of what happened is going to get farther than our three families, I assure you."</p>
<p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966769">Sorrow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657">Blush8657</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>